


Kind Soul of the Enemy

by grimdigee



Series: It All Ends Here [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Good Ozai, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Presumed Dead, Sokka and Zuko are friends even if there are slight hints at zukka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimdigee/pseuds/grimdigee
Summary: Sokka sighed, watching the boy leave, friends for only a month, and Sokka was already attached.It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, Zuko was a kind soul, but he was still Fire Nation, which made him the enemy.Then why did Sokka free him? Not even he could answer that.Or, things are working out perfectly, but it can't stay good forever.As said before, reading the other parts will make this make sense.
Relationships: Azula & Mai & Ty Lee, Azula & Mai (Avatar), Azula & Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (hinted)
Series: It All Ends Here [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825282
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Kind Soul of the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> I've returned with another work, bad pacing and grammar as always :D
> 
> As I said before, I'm going to be editing all of them soon and I might end up combining them into one big fanfiction. 
> 
> Either way I like this one, and even though the characters were awfully... Out of character, I still enjoyed it, I hope you like it too :)

Sokka stared intently at his sister and friend, neither of them seemed to suspect anything out of the ordinary, which they probably should... Considering the Water Tribe warrior was leaning rather awkwardly on a strange, suspicious lump, that was covered by an equally suspicious blanket.

Sokka knew it wasn't a good hiding place for his Firebender friend, but what else was he supposed to do? Put him under Appa and hope he has a good grip? No way.

Sokka thought back on how Zuko took it too, the boy wasn't happy about it, and showed as much by hitting Sokka on the back of the head.

Actually, Sokka's pretty sure it's bruising now, 'Thanks... Zuko.' He thought, annoyance playing at the front of his mind.

Aang was chatting happily with Katara while she toyed with some water, clearly bored.

His sister turned to him, blinking in confusion, “Sokka? You look upset.” She said, bending the water back into her pouch.

Sokka looked up at her, he gulped, “Uh, yeah, I'm okay.” He lied, shifting slightly so his side covered more of the person-shaped lump next to him.

Katara frowned, “Oh.. Sokka, is this about Yue?” She asked, that one hurt, “No.. Well, I wasn't.” Sokka said, sharply.

His sister grimaced and he could practically HEAR Aang shrinking down where he sat at Appa's head, “I... I'm sorry Sokka.” The Waterbender apologized, he waved her off, “It's fine sis, I mean, it still sucks but.. It was for the greater good, you know?” Katara nodded sadly.

Sokka turned back to continue staring at the sky while Aang started talking again, clearly trying to lighten the mood.

This was going to be a long trip.

…

Azula led Mai and Ty Lee through the crowded streets of an earth kingdom village, the town itself had no name, well, that was untrue, Azula simply didn't bother learning it.

Her and her friends were dressed as earth kingdom peasants, and while she hated the idea of slumming it with the filth under her feet, she had to do this, not only to catch the Avatar unaware, but also to avoid her father finding her so soon.

Ty Lee's normally braided hair was tied up into a loose bun, Mai just let her own fall down all together, she didn't even bother straightening it, just left it as is so as to complete the look.

Azula's own hair was also let down, even her bangs were pushed back, there was no way she'd risk a Fire Nation soldier posted among them recognize her here, for you see, all outposts were alerted that she had run away, and if she was spotted she was to be captured and returned home.

She wouldn't let them keep her from her task, this was something she needed to do, and she would not underestimate the Avatar, he had already destroyed an entire fleet of Fire Nation ships, she had to be careful around him, but luckily Azula was a master manipulator, and she had a plan.

Rumor has it that the Avatar is a very peaceful kid when he isn't in the Avatar State, if she can gain his trust, it would be almost criminally easy to slay him and his comrades.

Ty Lee shook her from her thoughts, grabbing her shoulder with nimble hands, “Az- Ala? Are you okay?” Ty Lee asked, almost slipping up and using her very obviously Fire Nation name, instead catching herself and using Azula's fake one instead.

Azula wanted to shake her head, 'Of course I'm not okay, you fool, my Brother and Uncle are DEAD!' She wanted to scream, instead she nodded, “Yes Tali, just thinking.” She said, not forgetting to use the fake name for her friend.

“You know, it's getting dark, we should probably set up camp soon.” Mai said, her dry voice making Azula's eye twitch, spirits, her friends could be annoying sometimes.

“Ugh... Fine, but I don't want to sleep in the woods, we've got some 'spare coins', we can stay at an inn, come, Tali, Mia.” She gestured for the two to follow her, leading them to an inn, it wasn't a bad one by any means but it wasn't something she would willingly sleep in if she didn't have a bigger purpose.

“Three rooms please.” Azula ordered, simply, throwing the necessary coins onto the counter.

The man behind it nodded, “Yes ma'am, come with me.” They followed close behind him.

Azula grinned, this was going swimmingly, if things kept up this way, she'd get her revenge in no time, she knew it.

…

It had been a few minutes since they landed, apparently there was a town nearby but Appa needed his rest so they had to set up camp here, in the woods.

Sokka was waiting patiently for his friends to get far enough away, he didn't want them spotting Zuko while he was dismounting Appa, luckily, the small camp was set up pretty quickly.

Aang and Katara went off to the nearby river to practice Waterbending, it was the perfect opportunity.

Sokka climbed back up onto Appa, tapping the mound of blankets and supplies at the side of the large saddle, when it didn't move Sokka got a bit concerned.

He lifted the blankets up, his worry melted away and his face lifted into a warm smile, Zuko had fallen asleep and was drooling slightly onto the saddle, Sokka shook him.

“Hey, Zuko, wake up buddy!” He whispered, the older teen mumbled and pushed his hand away.

“Ngh... Go 'way Sokk... Ah.” He groaned, Sokka snorted, “Did you just call me Sokk? How tired are you?” Zuko glared at him.

“Ugh, I'm awake now, you better not bring that up again.” The black haired teen threatened, sitting up and kicking the blankets off of himself.

“Sure thing, Zukes.” Sokka laughed as Zuko tossed the nearest thing to grab and a brush, probably Katara's, hit Sokka square in the forehead, Zuko bit his lip to stifle a grin.

“I gotta thank you again for getting me out of there Sokka, you don't know what this means to me.” Sokka nodded, “No, I know, but you didn't deserve to rot in a cell, spirits, Zuko, you're only a few months older than me!” Zuko smiled at him.

“Well, I'm gonna go find a place to hide, I uh.. I should probably also look for a way to get home.” Zuko said, happy tone slipping into a more somber one.

The Water Tribe warrior frowned, even though this WAS what he wanted, he now wasn't quite sure if he wanted to lose his new-found friend so soon.

“Yeah... Yeah you're right, um, well, if you DO find someway to get home, or need some help, come find me, I'll be here... I wanna at least say goodbye first, you know?” Zuko nodded, “I will, I promise.”

Zuko hopped off of the Sky Bison, brushing a hand through the thick, white fur, he looked back up at Sokka mournfully.

“Don't worry, I'm gonna go to that nearby town, if I find something out or I'm about to leave, I'll let you know, uh, but please tell me if you're about to do the same..” The Firebender noted, starting to walk into the forest.

Sokka nodded, “We'll be stopping by the village tomorrow, so maybe we could meet up there?” Zuko turned back and grinned at him, “Sounds like a plan.”

Sokka sighed, watching the boy leave, friends for only a month, and Sokka was already attached.

It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, Zuko was a kind soul, but he was still Fire Nation, which made him the enemy.

Then why did Sokka free him? Not even he could answer that.

…

Zuko meandered into town, idly eyeing the different stands with various delicacies and trinkets.

He wasn't going to buy anything, of course, but anything to take his mind off the dark skinned boy whom he had befriended would be enough.

He turned his eyes up and away from a sword shop, he didn't have the money to buy that stuff right now anyways, but he's glad he did, off in the distance he spotted some Fire Nation troops making their way down the streets.

They were pretty easy to spot too, with their deep red armour and the way that people parted for them out of fear.

Zuko made for them, eager to inform his father he was returning home, but he froze when he overheard a conversation between two women.

“Did you hear? The Crown Prince of the Fire Nation was killed at the attack on the Northern Water Tribe!” One lady said, the other scoffed.

“Serves him right for attacking them, I mean, what did he expect? To just take the Avatar? The master of ALL elements? I mean, seriously-” The other woman's voice trailed off as they walked past Zuko, he blinked.

Well, this was a turn of events that he wasn't expecting.

**Author's Note:**

> How will Zuko get home if the whole world thinks he's dead? Hmmmm...
> 
> I want to go all out with the Zukka but my mom is reading this specific series and I... Don't want her to know I like Zukka... I'm embarrassed :(


End file.
